1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to an outdoor LED lamp assembly having a built-in switch to control power on or off of the outdoor LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has rapidly developed in recent years from indicators to illumination applications. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products, such as an outdoor LED lamp assembly.
Unavoidably, a conventional outdoor LED lamp assembly needs to be repaired or maintained after a period of use. When a serviceman carries out the repair or maintenance, a switch for controlling the outdoor LED lamp assembly, which is usually located a distance away from the outdoor LED lamp assembly, is turned off to protect the serviceman from electric shock. When the repair or maintenance of the outdoor LED lamp assembly is finished, the switch controlling the outdoor LED lamp assembly is turned on to see the effectiveness of the repair or maintenance. If the effectiveness is not satisfactory, the serviceman needs to repeat the above operation, inclusive of the turn on and off of the distant switch again. It is inconvenient for the serviceman to turn on and turn off the distant switch since it may involves an up and a down movement on a ladder. Furthermore, the serviceman may forget to turn off the distant switch before the repair and maintenance; when this happens the serviceman is exposed to a danger of electric shock.
What is needed, therefore, is an outdoor LED lamp assembly having a switch located in the outdoor LED lamp self which can control power on or off of the outdoor LED lamp assembly. The switch is automatically turned off when a bottom plate of the LED lamp assembly is removed in order to proceed with the repair or maintenance of the LED lamp assembly, and turned on when the bottom plate is mounted back to the LED lamp assembly. Accordingly, a serviceman can conveniently and securely carry out the repair or maintenance of the outdoor LED lamp assembly.